Find me where the roses grow
by Mintiecool1
Summary: Skykit was...different. The shy one, the dreamer, the rule-breaker. Everyone avoided her out of habit. Except for Thornkit. He was popular, had friends, had everything he needed, but still he was her only true friend. No matter how close they got, no one knew that each day was sending her closer to her death.
1. Death and life

**I've been having some writer's block lately, so I decided to try this for a while and see where it goes. **

"Sageleaf, I really don't want you want you out of camp!"

"Honey, don't worry."

"I have to worry, I need to take care of the clan, I need to care of the kit or kits, I need to take care of you!"

"Lightningstar, calm down! Let's just have fun right now."

I sighed as the silver she-cat strode confidently through the forest of ThunderClan. I glanced a bit at the distance behind us, we were going a long way.

"Please Sageleaf, let's go back-"

"Lightningstar," she said exasperated. "Ooh! Do you remember this place?"

I looked ahead of her to see a clearing full of fully bloomed deep red roses and the slanting sunlight of the sunset cast a golden glow, making them sparkle. I sighed at the sight. It was where I admitted that I had loved her.

"Yeah, it's great, I hope it can always stay like this," I said, walking over to lay down beside her.

"Me too," she said softly. She nuzzled me close, as we watched the roses sparkle with the last drop of sun and the faint stars of Silverpelt ahead of us, twinkle, smile down approvingly at the scene. I smiled and softly, went, to sleep.

* * *

Screaming, screaming, the dream was dreadful. What made it worse was that it wasn't a dream. But a living nightmare. Everything was in a flash, Silverpelt was hidden as I ran. The roses seemed dull and lifeless.

Cats ran alongside me, living and dead as I pleaded to the hidden stars to save a life, their lives.

Screams echoed loudly as I whispered words to her. One, slid out. Two, slid out. Three slid out. She was still screaming. The last words that were ever said that night were,

"I love you."

* * *

I didn't want to see them, but they were the only thing left of her. The first one looked like me, a golden tabby tom with dark stripes. The second a white she-kit with silver stripes. The third, I choked, was a silver she-kit with white stripes and socks that looked exactly like Sageleaf.

I nearly screeched when Frostlight, the medicine cat said that the first and last ones were dead. Everyone bowed their heads as Sageleaf's body lay in the center of camp with the two kits beside her.

I sat down and wept into her cold fur, and I laid my paw on my two dead kits. I whispered a few last words as heat retreated from her body. I could've stayed there all night, but after her fur had become as cold as stone, I knew that she was gone.

The only kit left, the lone survivor, was placed beside me, the little white she-kit wiggling and mewling for milk. I sat up, panicked, once I realized that there were no nursing queens, Lightsong's kits were already 3 moons old, will she still have milk?

Frostlight gave a nod, understanding the predicament. She walked into the medicine den, walking back out with an herb in her mouth, I was assuming were borage leaves.

I carefully picked up the fragile kit and walked into the nursery, following Frostlight. Lightsong was still awake, I remembered that she was just up for vigil. Her golden tabby fur sparkled in the weak sunrise.

Frostlight whispered something into her ear, and Lightsong slowly nodded. I placed the little kit next to her stomach, suckling. She stopped and settled down, she was smaller than her new nest-mates, but I knew Thornkit and Dawnkit will welcome her.

Even though she had stopped mewling, I knew that she was still unsatisfied, as if knowing that this wasn't her real mother.

"Did you ever name her?" Lightsong asked softly.

I thought for a moment, wondering what Sageleaf would've wanted. I closed my eyes and I could've sworn that Sageleaf was saying it along with me,

"...Skykit. That's her name."

Lightsong nodded and brought the little kit closer to her.

As Frostlight exited the den, I sighed wearily. Frostlight had already given me a poppy seed, I shouldn't fight it. I had already drained myself of tears, I might as well sleep.

I exited the nursery and headed towards the Fallen-tree and entered the hole that was hidden behind lichen. I curled up in my nest, closing my eyes despite the bright light coming in. I hissed as I tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep.

But it wasn't the light that was annoying me. It was my heart.

* * *

**T-T Very bittersweet ending there. As you can see I am not cliche on the names, if I was I would've named her Rosekit. Also I'm not cliche on making the last one born and also looks like the dead parent stay alive. -_- **

**Fact-a-chapter: If the others would've lived, the golden tabby tom would've been named "Lionkit" and the silver she-cat with white stripes and socks would've been named "Leafkit" after Sageleaf X3.**


	2. A new day

(Thornkit's POV - 10 days from the birth)

I sat down by the nursery, watching my mother, Lightsong, lead Skykit around the camp. Dawnkit was ecstatic about having a new "sister" even though we're totally unrelated.

I wonder where Sageleaf had gone to, I asked my mother about, 9 days ago, but she wouldn't tell me, or who Skykit's mother is. All she told me was that she was Lightningstar's daughter and that her mother had left.

"Why would a mother leave their kit?" I had asked. Mother didn't say anything, and had just curled herself around me.

Skykit stumbled around, weak and barely had her eyes open. Lightsong was practically carrying her.

I stood up and shook my fur. I turned my head towards Whiteflower, the warrior had decided to move into the nursery a few days ago, her belly swollen.

"Do you, uh, need anything?" I asked.

Whiteflower smiled wearily and said, "No, thank you Thornkit. Go and play."

I didn't need to be told twice. I bounded outside and walked over to Dawnkit and Petalpaw. They were talking but stopped once I walked over.

"I can't believe we can't go with her," Dawnkit said in disappointment, her golden fur flat. She stood watching intently with her piercing green eyes as Skykit wobbled around camp.

"She looks so weak, does Lightsong feed her?" Petalpaw asked, licking her paw and drawing it over her light ginger tabby fur.

"Of course she does!" I shot back defensively, raising my dark brown fur.

"You two are already eating prey, Skykit needs milk. What I meant was does Lightsong still have milk," Petalpaw said calmly and slowly, making sure I get it.

"Well, she has to, Whiteflower isn't going to have her kits until a little while," I said nervously.

Petalpaw shook her head and very lightly cuffed me, saying, "Don't worry, Skykit's still holding up."

I shook her away. What if Lightsong really does have a shortage in milk? I shook away the rising fear and turned my attention back to Dawnkit.

"I can't wait to have a new play buddy!" Dawnkit said happily, jumping up and down in a golden fuzz. I rolled my eyes and focused on the little kit as Lightsong towed her around.

* * *

(Lightningstar's POV - later that day)

I sighed as I stood in my den in the Fallen Tree. I can hear her. Sometimes I can hear Sageleaf's voice, scent her scent, feel her fur as if she was right here. Sometimes I forget what she sounds like, how sweet her scent was, or even the right pattern of her fur. It seemed like the second one was happening more frequently.

I exited the den and laid down, watching Lightsong lead Skykit around. I sighed heavily as I saw the struggle in Skykit's step. She seemed so weak these days. Lightsong was running out of milk, and Whiteflower isn't due until another quarter moon.

I should really thank Lightsong really, little milk is better than none at all. I stood up and walked over to where Lightsong was showing Skykit the apprentice's den. I don't see the point in this, Skykit barely had her eyes open.

"I can watch her, if you want," I said curtly to her.

"No, I can-" Lightsong cut off as our eyes met. Her golden eyes shone with empathy. "On second thought, sure, you can watch her."

I nodded and carefully picked Skykit up by her scruff. I walked over to the Fallen Tree and set her down gently. I sat down and curled my golden tail around her, watching what she did.

Skykit didn't move, I wondered if something caught her eye, but I realized she was asleep. I sighed and wondered if she was dreaming about her mother. I curled up beside her, right now I want to dream away the problems ahead and just enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Wow, that was short. Well anyways, you saw a few characters. Not very exciting considering that its only 10 days after the last one.**

**After typing this up I realized how cute Lightsong/Lightningstar would be. Okay, so what if Lightsong has a mate? I can make anything happen! Do you want Light/Lightning or more Sage/Lightning? Tell me in a review!**

**Fact - a - chapter: Sageleaf and Lightningstar had been friends ever since they were kits and every day they would get closer, though they never realized when they became warriors their friendly outings became so much more... (Awwww! 3)**

**(Anyone who can name the people in "A Thousand Splendid Suns" that I referenced those those two wins an awesome invisible Skykit plushie! Yay, who doesn't love plushies?)**


	3. New kits and new adventures

**Really? No one got my "A Thousand Splendid Suns" reference. Ergh, fine I'll cuddle my invisible Skykit plushie by myself! Soooo, on to the story!**

* * *

(Lightsong's POV - 1 moon from the birth)

So far, Skykit had avoided death, but grown weak. I was glad when Whiteflower finally had her kits half a moon ago. Her kitting was late, and by then I had nearly been drained of milk. But her kits came, safe and well.

Skykit seemed to be getting better, but still looked small and fragile. Oh! Right, Whiteflower's kits.

She had three beautiful kits, two she-kits and one tom. The she-kits were exact replicas of their father, sandy brown with a white tail tip and underside. The tom an exact replica of their mother, snowy white with a silver tail and muzzle, no silver paws though.

The she-kit with a dark brown tuft on her head was Brindlekit and the she-kit with a gray tuft on her head was Cinderkit. The tom was named Cloudkit.

I sighed as I watched my kits play with Cinderkit, Brindlekit and Cloudkit while Skykit sat by near me. Instead of watching them play, she was just, looking up at the sky.

"Don't you want to play with the others?" I asked her one day. She shook her head and continued watching the sky intently.

Lightningstar sometimes comes by and sit down with us, telling Skykit about her mother and other stories. Those were pretty much the only times when Skykit stopped watching the sky.

There was something special about her, that's for sure.

* * *

(Barkclaw's POV - 1 1/2 moons from the birth)

I was talking to Hawkflight when I first saw it happen. The flirting. The secret glances. The warm smiles. And I can't do anything about it! If I accuse Lightningstar, I might get exiled. If I ask Lightsong, she might leave me for him!

All because of that kit. Whiteflower had her kits a while ago, she has plenty of milk, kits close to her age, but no. Oh no. Lightsong wants to be her "mother".

I would need to move quick, before they become too close. Every opening I get, I'll take it.

One day _Skykit_. One day you'll be gone. I'll make sure of that.

* * *

(Frostlight's POV - 2 moons after the birth)

I walked around in the forest, looking around for some more marigold. Brindlekit accidentally scratched her paw and I had to use the rest of my supply. I smiled at the moment, Hawkflight nearly went to DreamClan.

I sighed once I saw the familiar golden petals. I gently plucked them from the ground.

"This should be enough," I said quietly.

I picked up my bundle and started to walk back to camp, but stopped once I remember there was a pretty rose grove nearby. A short detour wouldn't hurt, its not like anyone is dying. Heh, heh.

I walked to the right, until I came across the familiar clearing. The roses glowed softly in the light daylight of the afternoon. The scent was pleasant and sweet. Ahh. I wish someone was hear to enjoy it with...

Hmm? I stood up to see a slight tuft of white fur at the corner of my eye. I turned my head and nearly gasped in surprise.

"Skykit? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at me, then turned back to the roses in front of her, not saying a word.

"Does Lightningstar or Lightsong know you're here?" I asked again, lightly.

She shook her head, still locked onto the roses. I sighed and dropped my marigold patch, I'll get them later.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp," I said.

Surprisingly, Skykit got up and started to walk in the direction of camp. I ran to catch up, picking up my patch of marigold again. I didn't expect her to leave so quickly! It didn't take long to get to camp, thankfully.

When we walked inside, everyone was in little groups, probably gossiping. Lightningstar was saying something to Lightsong, his face deep with worry.

They all suddenly stopped and tuned to us, watching us with surprise.

"Skykit!" Lightningstar screeched. He bounded over and gave the small kit small quick licks. Skykit held still, although I can see how annoyed she was in her face.

"You're not supposed to leave camp," Lightningstar said more seriously, giving the kit a hard look.

"I know... but you said that there was a rose place where you and mommy fell in love," Skykit said quietly. "I wanted to see it to!"

Lightningstar sighed, "You should've told me." I knew that if she were to tell him, he would've probably said no, but that wasn't important right now.

"Go and play, sweetie," Lightsong said. Huh, another lie. We all knew that Skykit wasn't going to play with the other kits. Again, not important. I should've known that Skykit will go free unharmed. I mean, she _is_ just a kit.

It's not like she'll continue to leave camp, again, and again, and again. She'll know better eventually.

Skykit nodded and walked over to the nursery, Lightsong following closely behind. Lightningstar turned to me, nodding thankfully before returning to talk to his deputy, probably to cancel any search parties.

I might as well go to the medicine den and do something completely boring and not at all do a totally awesome I'm-listening-into-your-thoughts-and-learn-something-really-cool-and-important-that-I-wasn't-supposed-to-know-since-it-will-ruin-the-whole-story type of thing.

Duh, medicine cats are boring.

* * *

**SO FAR~**

**LeafClan**

Leader: Lightningstar [Golden tabby with dark amber eyes] - wise and kind. Sometimes he lets emotions take over him. He grieves for his lost mate Sageleaf.

Med. Cat: Frostlight [Silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes] - Sweet and slightly soft-spoken. Some say that she stays quiet so she can listen to one's heart and thoughts.

Deputy: _Not known_

Warriors:

Hawkflight [Brown tom with a white underside, light amber eyes] - Stone cold and mysterious. Became a bit soft once his kits were born {Whiteflower's mate}

Barkclaw [Dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail, dark amber eyes] - Kind and mischievous. Sometimes he becomes rock hard when jealous or serious {Lightsong's mate}

Apprentices:

Petalpaw [Light ginger she-cat with white socks and muzzle, light green eyes] - Sweet and friendly. Has a crush on Thornkit.

Queens:

Lightsong [Golden she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, light green eyes] - Sweet and motherly. She plans on becoming a warrior again but others still say she will always have a queen's heart.

Whiteflower [White she-cat with a silver tail and paws, dark blue eyes] - Energetic and kind. A chatter box and a warrior at heart, her all-time dream is to watch her kits grow up and become warriors to hunt and battle alongside her.

Kits:

Skykit [White she-cat with silver stripes, she has crystal light blue eyes] - Shy and naive. She is almost always seen watching the sky.

Thornkit [Dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and paws, light amber eyes] - Kind and noble. Has a crush on Petalpaw {Lightsong}

Dawnkit [Light golden she-cat with white socks and underbelly, dark green eyes] - Jumpy and energetic. What one would consider to be a valley girl. {Lightsong}

Brindlekit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a dark brown tuft on the top of her head, light amber eyes] - Sweet and playful. Adventures around places she should'nt be {Whiteflower}

Cinderkit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a gray tuft on the top of her head, dark amber eyes] - Bubbly and friendly. She loves to listen to new gossip {Whiteflower}

Cloudkit [White tom with a silver tail and muzzle, light blue eyes] - Bold and friendly. He has a tendency to speak his mind. {Whiteflower}

**DreamClan**

Sageleaf [Silver she-cat with white stripes, socks, and tail-tip] - Sweet and carefree. She is always watching over Lightningstar and Skykit with her other two kits.

* * *

**These are the cats we MET SO FAR, I don't want to think of all of these cat names and appearances when I'm never going to use them, and isn't it easier this way?**

**Ha ha ha, I like Frostlight. Don't blame me if Lightningstar was too forgiving to Skykit, it's his only living kit, let him spoil her. Hmm, why was Skykit over there? I'll give you a hint, it's not because of that really cute answer she gave to Lightningstar.**

**Fact-this-chapter: Frostlight is Sageleaf's mother's sister's daughter's father-in-law's sister's daughter. So interesting huh!**


	4. DreamClan visit

(Lightningstar's POV - 2.05 moons from the birth [Dreaming])

"Ahh!" I screeched, jumping to my feet. I shook my head and looked around. That's, weird. All around me, all that I could see was a pinkish orange that faded into a deep purple when I looked up. Stars swirled around me, twinkling and winking back at me.

"DreamClan," I muttered. Wait, that means Sageleaf is here! "Sageleaf?" I called out hesitantly. "Sageleaf!"

I opened my mouth, her scent was fresh here, and it seemed to twirl around me like the stars. I held back my paws as the scent vanished suddenly, leading somewhere else. I knew I had to stay here, DreamClan couldn't have sent me right here without a reason.

"Sageleaf!" I called again. Silence. Growing agitated, I called again, "Sageleaf!"

I sighed once I heard an oh-so familiar giggle.

"I've never seen you so, impatient."

I whisked my head behind me, I need to see her again. I nearly growled in anger to see nothing but orange and pink mist.

"Sageleaf, please, I need to see you again," I whined. Another giggle. It was different this time though...

"Ahh!" I screeched, as I was tackled to the ground. I spun around to face my attackers, but all I was met with were two little kits, one a golden tabby with light golden eyes and one with silver fur with white stripes and socks.

I gasped. It was, them.

"Daddy!" The she-kit cried. Instead of running at me like I thought she would, she ran in another direction.

"Come catch us!" The golden tom said excitedly before running after his sister.

Smiling, I ran after them as we weaved throughout the orange and pink mist. I kept my eyes set on my son's bobbing little golden tail, I was surprised at their speed, I was always a mouselength behind.

Suddenly, the mist around us began to disperse into, what it seemed to be LeafClan territory. I put a burst into my paws once I realized we were on the path to camp.

They suddenly stopped abruptly, as if forgetting they were being chased. I skidded to the halt, confused. The camp looked exactly like a normal day, my deputy ordering patrols, Lightsong and Whiteflower chatting, elders sharing tongues.

The two kits ran over to Skykit, and it looked like they were getting ready to play mossball. I could here their laughs, and could see their genuine smiles, it almost made me run over and join them, but just as I stepped towards them, the image disappeared and the orange and pink fog lifted again.

I sighed. Just part of the dream. I wish, hope for all eternity that it was real. But, no.

"Sageleaf?" I called out again. "Sage-"

_The Roses..._

I stopped mid-sentence. That was, her voice. Is it?

_Find me..._

"Sageleaf!"

_Find me where the roses grow..._

The color around me suddenly zapped into darkness, and the next thing I knew was that I was back in my nest.

* * *

**I'm sorry that was short. Extremely short .-. I've been a bit, lazy. I'm going to slow it down a bit after this one, I PROMISE. (No promises about the length)**

**Am I playing too much of Misao? Probably. _Find me, find me, find me_ yeah yeah yeah, I get, calm down. It would be helpful if you would tell me where you freaking are instead of having me die everywhere. -_- . If you got that, you are amazing.**

**So, my "StarClan" is basically orange and pink mist with "stars" sparkling around you and StarClan cats can change the surrounding area with what they wanted it to look like, may it be blood, bone piles, just a forest. Yeah. What does your "StarClan" look like?**

**Fact - of - da - Chapter: ...I dunno what to put. I'm lazy don't judge me! Ugh, fine. I didn't make Lightningstar see Sageleaf for 2 reasons. One is very, very important to the plot and two, is, well, I guess it, I er, kind of want to make Lightsong and Lightningstar closer. Haters gonna hate.**


	5. Grounded

(Thornkit's POV - 2.06 moons after the birth)

Ever since Skykit's little trick of leaving camp, the rest of us kits have been banned from leaving nursery. Until the next half moon. Or unless we have to, go. And let me just say, it's not fun having 3 adventurous young kits around, I guess you can also count Dawnkit's whining.

"Mom! Please, I need to go talk with Petalpaw! She promised me that she'll teach me some hunting moves soon!"

"No Dawnkit, you can practice later. At the next half moon"

"Ugh! Cloudkit! Stop bumping into me!"

"I'm not even touching you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

I hissed, annoyed and stalked to the entrance of the nursery where Skykit was looking out and watching the clan move around.

"Hey," I said to her lightly.

"Hi," she replied simply.

I looked over her shoulder, easy considering that I'm a mouse-length taller. I saw Lightningstar quickly talk to our deputy and head outside. I kept seeing him leave. Every single day he would go, without a word to us.

I turned my head towards Skykit, and I could just slightly see the longing and loneliness in her light blue eyes. But just as fast as I saw it, it was gone, and the empty, distant look returned.

"So, uh," I had never really talked to my, "adopted littermate" for a long time. I could never think of a time where we just sat and talked.

Skykit didn't react, transfixed on the cats around camp. She was, unique. There weren't any other kits like her. She's the opposite of Dawnkit, which was a good thing. Didn't need two of her around.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked casually.

She took her time replying, "Just, thinking."

"About?"

"My mother..."

I stood quietly next to her. Who is her real mother? I better not say.

"I wish I can go outside," she whispered, half to herself.

"Don't we all," I sighed, looking around camp.

"No, real outside. Not just in the camp, but farther than that."

"You can't just leave _again_. They'll catch you, again."

"Yeah, but I can find where daddy goes to."

I also wondered where he went off to, but I wasn't curious enough to want to go out. Probably because it wasn't my dad.

"Don't you want to know where your mother is?" I blurted. The moment the words left my mouth, I wanted them back in. Much to my surprise, she didn't react.

"I know where she is," she said quietly.

"I, I didn't mean it like that! I know, you know, that happened but, uh, you know, I didn't," I stumbled on my words, flicking my tail-tip nervously.

"I'm okay, I can still be with her."

"How?"

"In the morning, noon, night. She's with me right now," Skykit said, looking at me with distant light blue eyes. I looked back, I guess my confusion showed as she then, after a moment, flicked her tail-tip at her heart.

"Oh, right. Yeah," I said.

She curled up at the spot and settled down, watching the clan move by itself. After a while her soft white fur moved slowly up and down in a rhythmic pattern. She was asleep.

I smiled. I'd better not disturb her. She's with her mother right now.

* * *

**SO FAR~**

**LeafClan**

Leader: Lightningstar [Golden tabby with dark amber eyes] - wise and kind. Sometimes he lets emotions take over him. He is leaving camp for some reason and is entrusting Skykit with Lightsong.

Med. Cat: Frostlight [Silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes] - Sweet and slightly soft-spoken. Some say that she stays quiet so she can listen to one's heart and thoughts.

Deputy: _Not known_

Warriors:

Hawkflight [Brown tom with a white underside, light amber eyes] - Stone cold and mysterious. Became a bit soft once his kits were born {Whiteflower's mate}

Barkclaw [Dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail, dark amber eyes] - Kind and mischievous. Sometimes he becomes rock hard when jealous or serious {Lightsong's mate}

Apprentices:

Petalpaw [Light ginger she-cat with white socks and muzzle, light green eyes] - Sweet and friendly. Has a crush on Thornkit.

Queens:

Lightsong [Golden she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, light green eyes] - Sweet and motherly. She plans on becoming a warrior again but others still say she will always have a queen's heart.

Whiteflower [White she-cat with a silver tail and paws, dark blue eyes] - Energetic and kind. A chatter box and a warrior at heart, her all-time dream is to watch her kits grow up and become warriors to hunt and battle alongside her.

Kits: **(all are grounded)**

Skykit [White she-cat with silver stripes, she has crystal light blue eyes] - Shy and naive. She is almost always seen watching the sky.

Thornkit [Dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and paws, light amber eyes] - Kind and noble. Has a crush on Petalpaw {Lightsong}

Dawnkit [Light golden she-cat with white socks and underbelly, dark green eyes] - Jumpy and energetic. What one would consider to be a valley girl. {Lightsong}

Brindlekit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a dark brown tuft on the top of her head, light amber eyes] - Sweet and playful. Adventures around places she should'nt be {Whiteflower}

Cinderkit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a gray tuft on the top of her head, dark amber eyes] - Bubbly and friendly. She loves to listen to new gossip {Whiteflower}

Cloudkit [White tom with a silver tail and muzzle, light blue eyes] - Bold and friendly. He has a tendency to speak his mind. {Whiteflower}

**DreamClan**

Sageleaf [Silver she-cat with white stripes, socks, and tail-tip] - Sweet and carefree. She is with Skykit right now

* * *

**That's about it. Again, sorry I made this chapter too short. But it has a lot of meaning!**

**Fact this chapter: Petalpaw and Thornkit have actually admitted to the other that they liked them. They are planning to become mates when older.**

**Opinion: Any relationships you're rooting for in this series?**


	6. Ever seen a petal spy?

**(Petalpaw's POV - 2.065 [sorry, I'm getting into the thousandths place now] moons after the birth)**

I sighed against the plump mouse I held in my jaws. I wish I could teach Dawnkit some of the moves I promised. I can't believe Skykit got away with that! I could barely get out of camp the first moon of my apprenticeship.

I left my mouse by the rather slim fresh-kill pile. I looked up at my mentor.

"Let's go hunting again," they suggested.

"No, I can go by myself," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I wanted some time alone most of all.

I headed outside again, sighing at the forest around me. I walked the paths through the forest, lush and green. I walked a little bit off the path, then started to scent for more prey.

Hmm? I paused and lifted my ginger head. Lightningstar's scent. It was only a few minutes stale, and there was a rushed attempt to cover it up. I do wonder where he's going outside of camp for.

Guiltily I looked around, then started stalking the scent. The trees thinned out and the sweet smell of roses filled me. I almost lose Lightningstar's scent.

It didn't really matter though, as I saw Lightningstar's bright golden tabby pelt. He was sitting down, looking at something. Or he was just, thinking?

"That's odd," I thought. He went every day to this place just for that?

I shook my head and slowly retreated in another direction. I shook Lightningstar's scent from my muzzle and continued hunting for mice.

* * *

**LeafClan**

Leader: Lightningstar [Golden tabby with dark amber eyes] - wise and kind. Sometimes he lets emotions take over him. He is leaving camp for some reason and is entrusting Skykit with Lightsong.

Med. Cat: Frostlight [Silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes] - Sweet and slightly soft-spoken. Some say that she stays quiet so she can listen to one's heart and thoughts.

Med. cat appy: TBD (to be decided)

Deputy: TBD_  
_

Warriors:

Hawkflight [Brown tom with a white underside, light amber eyes] - Stone cold and mysterious. Became a bit soft once his kits were born {Whiteflower's mate}

Barkclaw [Dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail, dark amber eyes] - Kind and mischievous. Sometimes he becomes rock hard when jealous or serious {Lightsong's mate}

Apprentices:

Petalpaw [Light ginger she-cat with white socks and muzzle, light green eyes] - Sweet and friendly. Has a crush on Thornkit.

Queens:

Lightsong [Golden she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, light green eyes] - Sweet and motherly. She plans on becoming a warrior again but others still say she will always have a queen's heart.

Whiteflower [White she-cat with a silver tail and paws, dark blue eyes] - Energetic and kind. A chatter box and a warrior at heart, her all-time dream is to watch her kits grow up and become warriors to hunt and battle alongside her.

Kits: **(all are grounded)**

Skykit [White she-cat with silver stripes, she has crystal light blue eyes] - Shy and naive. She is almost always seen watching the sky.

Thornkit [Dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and paws, light amber eyes] - Kind and noble. Has a crush on Petalpaw {Lightsong}

Dawnkit [Light golden she-cat with white socks and underbelly, dark green eyes] - Jumpy and energetic. What one would consider to be a valley girl. {Lightsong}

Brindlekit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a dark brown tuft on the top of her head, light amber eyes] - Sweet and playful. Adventures around places she should'nt be {Whiteflower}

Cinderkit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a gray tuft on the top of her head, dark amber eyes] - Bubbly and friendly. She loves to listen to new gossip {Whiteflower}

Cloudkit [White tom with a silver tail and muzzle, light blue eyes] - Bold and friendly. He has a tendency to speak his mind. {Whiteflower}

**DreamClan**

Sageleaf [Silver she-cat with white stripes, socks, and tail-tip] - Sweet and carefree. She is with Lightningstar right now

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, just want to point that out. **


	7. Petals in a sun scorched world

**LeafClan**

Leader: Lightningstar [Golden tabby with dark amber eyes] - wise and kind. Sometimes he lets emotions take over him. He is leaving camp for some reason and is entrusting Skykit with Lightsong.

Med. Cat: Frostlight [Silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes] - Sweet and slightly soft-spoken. Some say that she stays quiet so she can listen to one's heart and thoughts.

Med. cat appy: Berrypaw [White she-cat with ginger patches and light green eyes]- Kind and sweet. She is nice to those who don't even like her back. She has a dark side that usually doesn't get released.

Deputy: Silverspots [Silver tom with darker gray flecks and green eyes. The tip of his right ear has been bitten off.] - Kind but can also be strict. He is kind only when you follow the rules. He is very harsh to those who don't._  
_

Warriors:

Hawkflight [Brown tom with a white underside, light amber eyes] - Stone cold and mysterious. Became a bit soft once his kits were born {Whiteflower's mate}

Barkclaw [Dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail, dark amber eyes] - Kind and mischievous. Sometimes he becomes rock hard when jealous or serious {Lightsong's mate}

Embershine [A rather small bright red-ginger she cat with dark gray speckles and an entire white underside with ice blue eyes] - Fiesty and bold. She stands up for her friends and family and not afraid to go her own way.

Cloudwhisker [Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and white paws, chest, underbelly, blaze on nose, and white tail-tip and icy blue eyes] - Wise and kind. A senior warrior, she is wise and kind to most cats, but has a temper. She refuses to go and be the only elder.

Apprentices:

Petalpaw [Light ginger she-cat with white socks and muzzle, light green eyes] - Sweet and friendly. Has a crush on Thornkit. Smokepaw's sister

Smokepaw- [Smoky black she-cat with midnight blue eyes and a long tail] - Kind and sparky. Petalpaw's sister. She doesn't care much for Petalpaw's petty love problems but she does hope that she's happy.

Sunpaw- [Golden tom with ginger stripes and green eyes] - Smart and cunning. He wishes for all she-cats to be happy and find mates so he can have more play-mates. Although he doesn't support Petalpaw's and Thornkit's love for eachother...

Queens:

Lightsong [Golden she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, light green eyes] - Sweet and motherly. She plans on becoming a warrior again but others still say she will always have a queen's heart.

Whiteflower [White she-cat with a silver tail and paws, dark blue eyes] - Energetic and kind. A chatter box and a warrior at heart, her all-time dream is to watch her kits grow up and become warriors to hunt and battle alongside her.

Kits: **(all are grounded)**

Skykit [White she-cat with silver stripes, she has crystal light blue eyes] - Shy and naive. She is almost always seen watching the sky.

Thornkit [Dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and paws, light amber eyes] - Kind and noble. Has a crush on Petalpaw {Lightsong}

Dawnkit [Light golden she-cat with white socks and underbelly, dark green eyes] - Jumpy and energetic. What one would consider to be a valley girl. {Lightsong}

Brindlekit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a dark brown tuft on the top of her head, light amber eyes] - Sweet and playful. Adventures around places she should'nt be {Whiteflower}

Cinderkit [Sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and underside, has a gray tuft on the top of her head, dark amber eyes] - Bubbly and friendly. She loves to listen to new gossip {Whiteflower}

Cloudkit [White tom with a silver tail and muzzle, light blue eyes] - Bold and friendly. He has a tendency to speak his mind. {Whiteflower}

**DreamClan**

Sageleaf [Silver she-cat with white stripes, socks, and tail-tip] - Sweet and carefree. She is with Lightningstar right now

* * *

**I made some changes.**

**Moonwhisker - I changed her name to Cloudwhisker.**

**Emberkit- I made her a warrior only because there were very few of them.**

**I think that's it. Onto the story! Heh heh, definitely did not make this chapter very romantic. Heh.**

* * *

(Petalpaw's POV - 2.3 moons after the birth [half moon was a few days ago])

I sighed, smiling warmly at the head of the apprentice's den as I watched Thornkit from afar, his dark brown fur waving lightly as he played with Cinderkit and Brindlekit. He let himself get tackled by them and let Cloudkit tease him for being a "rouge warrior".

"Watcha thinkin' about?"

I turned my head towards Sunpaw as he exited the apprentice's den.

"Oh, just, nothing," I sighed, grinning like a fox.

He rolled his green eyes and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, and I'm a mouse."

"I'm thinking about the future."

"Ahh. And what about the future?"

He stopped and watched as Hawkflight and Whiteflower walked out of camp, their tails intertwined. He sighed and said to me,

"I hope every cat finds their true love."

"Aww, that's so sweet for you to say-"

"So then I can have more clanmates!"

I rolled my eyes, "You can't just think that when everyone gets a mate they want to have kits." I looked at him and could see a hidden look underneath his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're thinking about having a mate when you become a warrior! Ha! I knew it! That's why you're acting so, flighty!" He laughed out loud.

"A-am not!" I stopped.

"Who is it?" He asked, light dancing in his eyes.

"Well, it's," I paused, then decided on telling him. "It's, Thornkit. He's so nice, and caring," I turned my gaze towards the said tom, smiling as he urged a timid Skykit and a reluctant Dawnkit to join their game.

"Oh, did you tell him already?"

"Yeah, we were planning on becoming mates when we were both warriors," I said absently.

"Why him? Aren't you a little older for him?"

"So?" I smirked and said, "We might have some kits."

He said nothing, the twinkle in his eyes faint.

"Hmm? Something bothering you?" I asked, worried. I could've sworn he would've felt better.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he said, shrugging, his gaze distant.

Grinning, I teased, "You like someone!"

"No, I don't."

"Who is it? You can tell me, is it someone I'm close with?"

Giving up, he answered, sighing, "Yeah, really close."

Squealing, I guessed, "Dawnkit?"

"That annoying brat? No."

"My sister?"

"Smokepaw? Nope."

"I don't know, Brindlekit or Cinderkit?"

"They're _way_ too young for me now!"

"Come _on_ tell me! We're best friends!"

He sighed and looked at me. "Will we always be friends? Best friends?"

"I promise," I said firmly.

He sighed and got up. He mumbled, "I'm going to go hunt."

I watched his golden pelt leave, confused. Usually, I would've offered to go with him, but he just seemed like he needed time alone.

"What's up with him?" My sister asked, walking over to me after dropping a few mice on the fresh-kill pile.

"I, don't know."

Shrugging, she walked into the den. I was about to join her, before one last glance as Sunpaw's fur finally left the camp.

I thought I told him what he wanted to hear, perhaps...

Shaking the thought away, I walked into the den, letting my worries stay away for a few moments, before they will tackle me again.

* * *

**Ack, so I said that I will update this on Monday or something, sorry! I was busy maintaining a new story.**

**Short! Again, I know. What is wrong with me. Next chapter will be about Skykit again, and perhaps more drama! Hooray!**

**Fact this chapter: Smokepaw is in fact, Petalpaw's sister, if you haven't caught on. Their father has golden fur and their mother has dark gray fur. They're not in the alliances because, you know, they're not important.**


End file.
